Drama Club Senpai
Drama Club Senpai (a.k.a Tokiya) Tokiya-senpai's acting skills are so good, you'll feel like you're in the presence of a real prince. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-B class. Appearance Tokiya has short brown hair swept to his right, and he wears a small golden crown with blue jewels on it. He wears a white prince outfit with epaulette and two coattails which are purple underneath, and dark grey pants and black boots. He also wears a blue and gold belt, with sword hanging from his hip in a navy blue and gold sheath and a navy blue and gold handle. Tokiya also wears glasses and the regular school uniform in on of his special cgs. Some people wonder why he doesn't wear them when he is not rehearsing. Brief background story as obtained from #senpai stories in official FB page of Notice me senpai: Tokiya-senpai has not always been part of the Drama Club. He had just joined the club during his 2nd year in the academy. In fact, he almost didn't pass the Drama Club auditions because of a certain Drama Club president. From the very beginning, Ryuu-senpai has always disliked Tokiya-senpai. He perceives Tokiya's confidence and eagerness as arrogance and hubris. When Ryuu was judging the club auditions, he asked Tokiya if he thought of himself as a good actor and Tokiya confidently answered with a yes. If not for the interference of the club's Vice President and Main Director, Kurou-senpai, Tokiya would most likely not be part of the club today. Being childhood friends, Kurou-senpai is probably the only person that Ryuu-senpai ever listens to. He managed to convince Ryuu that Tokiya was a potential asset to the Drama Club, citing that Tokiya would provide more variety to their roster. Ryuu then begrudgingly had to agree. Over time, Tokiya has proven himself a skilled actor (almost always excelling in "hero" roles), eventually earning the unwillingly-given respect of the Drama Club President. Ryuu-senpai reluctantly admits that working with Tokiya positively affects the outcome of their plays. Kurou-senpai often casts them in opposing roles, using their tension as a means to make scenes more convincing. But, as Ryuu-senpai would almost always emphasize, he doesn't actually have to like Tokiya to work well with him. Items Once Tokiya visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Split * Bean Bag * Big Chick Chair * Black Cat * Broomstick * Bush * Candy Cane * Chips * Christmas Tree * Flower Cart * Flower Garden Box * Folding Fan * Fondue * Frilly Armchair * Gingerbread House * Gnome * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Heart of Roses * Large Rock Formation * Lily Pad * Maid Cafe Set * Millefuelle * Mirror * Mistletoe * New Year Bell * Parasol with Mat * Pillow Fort * Race Practice Area * Reindeer * Rubber Duck * Sandcastle * Santa's Chair * Skeleton Model * Strawberry Shortcake * Stuffed Bear * Tulip * Vase of Roses * Villain Chair * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 70 visits to obtain) "Princess, thanks for helping me practice my lines for my play. I'll reserve a front row seat for you on opening night." -Tokiya-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 175 visits to obtain) Tokiya-senpai enters the cafe. He is wearing his full prince costume again. He holds in his arms a large bouquet of roses. "(your name)!" He calls out. You: '"Tokiya-senpai!" He hands you the bouquet of flowers. '''Tokiya-senpai: '"These are for you, my princess!" He takes your hand and kisses it. 'Tokiya-senpai: '"You were always helping me practice my lines. I realized that every time we rehearsed a scene together, I completely forgot that it was only a scene and forgot that I was just acting." 'Tokiya-senpai: '"I slowly began to mean what I said. And I wished the princess' words were your own. I wished you were my princess in real life. So, what do you say? Will you let me be your prince? Special CGs Birthday Today is Tokiya-senpai's special day! You wanted to make his birthday fun, so you decided to incorporate one of his favorite things to do into his party: wear costumes! You invited everyone to Tokiya's costume party. They helped you decorate the cafe and it now looks like one of the sets for the Drama Club Plays. From the closed cafe door, there comes a knock. It's the signal for Tokiya-senpai's arrival. You go to the small mp3 player hooked up to speakers next to the door. You press play. Trumpet sounds fill the cafe. '''You: "Announcing the arrival of Prince Tokiya!" Tokiya-senpai pushes the cafe door open and steps inside. Truly a grand entrance fit for a prince. Ai-senpai: "Ah, Prince Tokiya, happy nameday! I am glad to join you on this joyous occasion! Seriously, though. Happy Birthday Tokiya! Thanks for being a great friend." Ai-senpai: "You are an amazing actor! I'll do my best to help the audience fall in love with you at out shows! *wink*" Ai-senpai: "Don't you have something to say Ryuu-senpai?" Ryuu-senpai reluctantly steps out from behind Ai-senpai. Ryuu-senpai: "Hmph. I don't see why everyone has to go along with your wishes. Just because it's your birthday." You: "Hey Ryuu-senpai. Be nice." Ryuu-senpai: "Fine. Happy Birthday. I'll say it just this once. You're not such bad actor after all. There." In the middle of the room, near the wall. You put up two throne-type chairs. You lead Tokiya-senpai to them, arm linked with his, and you both sit down on the thrones. Tokiya-senpai: "Thank you. My loyal subjects. I am glad that you have granted my request for the celebration of my nameday." Tokiya-senpai: "It is truly an honor to have the friendship and loyalty of fine people such as yourselves. I am truly grateful to you all for attending this celebration." Tokiya-senpai turns to you and smiles Tokiya-senpai: "And you, my princess. Nothing makes me happier than having you here right by my side. Thank you for throwing this magnificent celebration for me." Tokiya-senpai: "I'm sure the cake you made for me is equally magnificent. May I request you to feed a piece to me?" 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) Tokiya-senpai suddenly texted you and asked to meet you in the school auditorium this afternoon. You wonder what this meeting is for. You enter the auditorium and spot him alone on an empty stage. He's not wearing his prince costume today. He is in his regular school uniform. He's also wearing a pair of eyeglasses you've never seen before. You see him reading from a script and making several hand gestures, seemingly practicing a scene. You: "Tokiya-senpai? You wanted to see me." Tokiya-senpai: "'Ah, my princess. I need your help. I am not quite sure how to portray this scene. Will you come up and help me act it out?" You come up onstage and he hands you a script. '''Tokiya-senpai: '"Shall we begin?" Tokiya-senpai clears his throat and looks you straight in the eye. '''Tokiya-senpai: "Say you'll run away with me, my princess." You feel your heart skip a beat. Tokiya-senpai is a really convincing actor. You: "But our kingdoms are at war. Our fathers would never approve of our love. You would lose your right to the throne." Tokiya-senpai comes closer to you. He holds your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. Tokiya-senpai: '"Ah, but princess, if it is a choice between a kingdom and your love, then it would not be a choice at all." '''Tokiya-senpai: '"You mean more to me than all the kingdoms in the world combined. Say it. Say you'll be my bride." Tokiya-senpai pauses and sets the script down. You notice though, that he doesn't let go of your hand. 'Tokiya-senpai: '"As I thought, these words are words that feel most right when said to the one you love." 'Tokiya-senpai: '"Whenever I recite these lines, I will remember you. I'll remember how exactly I felt saying these things to you." He squeezes your hand, fingers still interlaced with his. 'Tokiya-senpai: '"Then at that one moment onstage, it wouldn't be acting at all." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit To my princess Mc, The moment I learned that you made me chocolate for Valentine's day, I was overjoyed. Nothing is quite like receiving a special gift from you. So I decided to also get something special for my one and only princess. I hope you know how much I cherish you. '' ''Your prince, Tokiya-senpai Item: Crown Relationships: '''Ai Senpai (A.k.a Cupid Senpai): Ai-senpai firmly believes that he has somewhat helped Tokiya-senpai amass his immense popularity as an actor. During the times that the Drama Club would put on a play, this cupid would secretly shoot members of the audience with his heart arrows whenever Tokiya was on stage. Tokiya has always been his dear friend and would always be supportive of Ai’s own endeavors as Cupid. Tokiya would often cheer him on, especially during the tough Valentine season where Ai has to double his efforts and work extra hours as Cupid. This is Ai's way of repaying Tokiya and helping him reach his dreams of becoming a successful actor. He knows that Tokiya is very talented but nudging his dream along a bit wouldn’t hurt. Most people know Ai is the one shooting arrows. But the foam arrows don't really hurt or bother anyone so they just let him believe that he is indeed helping his friend. Ryuu and Kurou-senpai (A.k.a Villian senpai and Director Senpai): Tokiya-senpai has not always been part of the Drama Club. He had just joined the club during his 2nd year in the academy. In fact, he almost didn't pass the Drama Club auditions because of a certain Drama Club president. From the very beginning, Ryuu-senpai has always disliked Tokiya-senpai. He perceives Tokiya's confidence and eagerness as arrogance and hubris. When Ryuu was judging the club auditions, he asked Tokiya if he thought of himself as a good actor and Tokiya confidently answered with a yes. If not for the interference of the club's Vice President and Main Director, Kurou-senpai, Tokiya would most likely not be part of the club today. Being childhood friends, Kurou-senpai is probably the only person that Ryuu-senpai ever listens to. He managed to convince Ryuu that Tokiya was a potential asset to the Drama Club, citing that Tokiya would provide more variety to their roster. Ryuu then begrudgingly had to agree. Over time, Tokiya has proven himself a skilled actor (almost always excelling in "hero" roles), eventually earning the unwillingly-given respect of the Drama Club President. Ryuu-senpai reluctantly admits that working with Tokiya positively impacts the outcome of their plays.With Kurou-senpai often casting them in opposing roles, using their tension as a means to make scenes more convincing. But, as Ryuu-senpai would almost always emphasize, he doesn't actually have to like Tokiya to work well with him. Others Drama Club Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Drama Club SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imageaawwxxd.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "No amount of gold or gems can surmount to what you mean to me. You are my greatest treasure princess. Nothing in this world is more important." * "How lucky am I, as a prince, to have a princess who supports me and goes to every one of my plays? Clearly I am the luckiest man in all the kingdom!" * "I swear, by all my power as the rightful heir to the throne, I will make you the happiest girl alive. Please continue to be my one and only princess." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Princess, you look breath-taking in a beautiful Yukata. It really suits you. Shall I call you 'Ohime-sama' for the rest of tonight?" * "It would be my greatest honor to escort you throughout the festival. Take my arm, princess. I will take you to each place you'd like to visit." * "Do you know the legend of the Star Festival? The tale of the two lovers is indeed an incredible love story, princess. But no love story is greater than our own." Christmas Confessions * "Princess, having you here in my arms fills my hart with joy and warmth despite the cold weather. It truly is quite a merry time of the year." * "Eh? What is this? You got me a deluxe collection of play scripts for Christmas? Thank you so much! You're so kind to me, Princess." * "My darling princess, I hope you'll be able to watch me during our Holiday okay. Just know that when I say my lines, I'll be thinking of you." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Princess, I reserved seats for you at the show!" * "Princess, I'm glad you are here with me." * "Hello there, my princess." Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Princess, never have more beautiful words graced my ears. Your sweet answer is all I have been hoping for. I am glad that together we can live happily, ever after. I love you, Princess." Category:Boys